Welcome to storybrooke
by shadow6x
Summary: When a young Emma is brought to storybook to meet her new foster parent, everything changes. And as the town begins to remember, Emma will find herself caught between both, darkness and light. But which one will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters, and this is an AU story. So please review and let me know if I should continue it.**

* * *

><p>Pov: Emma<p>

I watched the trees go buy as Kelly talked about my new foster home, She didn't know much about the town, all she know was that someone called and told her they had found me the perfect foster home.

"Emma, are you ok sweetie?"

As I looked up at her, I noticed she was smiling at me.

"Are we almost there?"

"Not much longer sweetie, and don't worry, you will love it there."

I tried not to worry, but this was my fifth foster home this year. I tried to look excited, but I wasn't very convincing. And I could tell she was worried about me, she has been my case worker since I can remember, and is the only person I know that ever cared about me. As the trees went by my window, I noticed a sign that said welcome to storybrooke, and it wasn't long until we were pulling up to a clock tower. As I looked at the clock I noticed it wasn't moving and wondered if it was broken, but when Kelly got out she asked me to wait in the car until she fond the right apartment, but I was never good at staying still, so as soon as she was gone I was out of the car and looking around. I was looking at the shops when I fond one full of strange things so I went inside to get a better look. As I looked at all of the stuff I noticed a snow globe on the counter, it was silver and inside was a man and a woman. As I turned the key in the back it started playing a song, and as I listen to it I felt like I knew the song.

"Hello deary." as soon as I heard his voice I turned around, and found a man behind the counter. He was holding a cane and had a strange smile on his face, and as I looked at him I started to get scared. "I see you found my snow globe."

"Yes." I was scared and it was hard to answer.

"Do you have a name deary."

"It's... Emma." as I told him my name he started walking over to me.

"Emma, that's a lovely name, I'm Mr. gold and it's a pleasure to meet you Emma."

Just as he got to me, Kelly came in.

"Emma there you are, I was so worried." when she saw the strange man in front of me she turned to him. "I'm sorry about this, I hope she didn't break anything."

"Everything is fine, but before you go." he then turned to the counter and picked up the snow globe, and handed it to me. I was about to tell him I couldn't buy it when he stopped me.

"It's a gift, think of it as a my way of welcoming you to town."

I thanked him and made my way out of his shop, and wonder if he was really so scary.

* * *

><p>Pov: Mary Margaret<p>

When I got the call asking if I was open to taking in a foster child I was shocked, I had only just applied to be a foster parent, but I didn't think it would happen. So when they called and told me they had a little girl they wanted to place with me I was shocked, and exited. I had spent most of the day getting everything ready for her. I had gotten the up stairs all set up for her and was now cleaning the kitchen, that's when I heard a knock at my door and I practically ran to open it. And as I opened up the door, I found a woman standing there, her brown hair was pulled into a bun and she was looking at a piece of paper.

"Hello, are you miss Blanchard?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Kelly, I wasn't sure which apartment was yours." as I looked around her I noticed she was alone and I started to worry. "You're probably wondering where Emma is, I had her wait in the car until I fond your apartment."

I was relived when she told me she was in the car, for a second I thought they might have changed their minds. As we made our way out to her car, she started telling me all about Emma. But when we got out to her car we found that she was gone. We immediately started to look around to see if we could find her, since it was a small town I was sure she couldn't have gotten too far. That's when I noticed a child inside of the Mr. golds shop.

"Is that her?"

"Yes."

She then ran over to his shop, and as I watched the I noticed Mr. gold give the little girl a snow globe. As they made there was back I could see kelly telling the young girl that she shouldn't have run off, but she was fascinated with the globe and didn't hear anything she was saying. I couldn't help but smile as I watch them, the little girl had long golden yellow hair and she was in the cutest dress. As I looked at her I wondered how old she was, this whole time I had never asked that question, I was just too excited.

"I'm sorry about that, now then Emma this is miss Blanchard, she will be your new foster mom."

"You can call me Mary Margaret or just Mary if you want." I don't know why I was so nervous, being a teacher, I am around kids all day, but for some reason her hating me was unbearable. But when she looked at me and smiled my worries started to fade, but as I watched her I could tell she was worried. "Well, why don't we go upstairs."

As we gathered up her things and made our way to my apartment, I wondered if she would like, but as soon as we walked in the smile on her smile had told me she did.

"Um, where's my room."

I froze when I heard her voice, it was so soft and sounded so sweet, but when she gave me a funny look, I realized I had was wondering why I hadn't answered yet.

"Oh... Sorry, your room is right up those stairs. Emma how old are you?"

"I'm seven, why?"

"I was just wondering, why don't you go see your room."

As she walked up the stairs, I noticed that she counted each one, but my attention was taken from her when Kelly started talking.

"I'm sorry about earlier Emma likes to explore."

"It's ok, all kids like to explore it's a good thing." as I told her it was ok, she had a strange look. "Is everything ok."

"I'm sorry its just that her last few families had a hard time with her wandering off, and you're the first one that to say it was a good thing.

I felt bad and wonder how much Emma had been thrown before coming to live with me.

"She is such a sweet and kind girl, I don't know no one seems to want her. Her life has only just started, and yet she has been throwing more than most ever will."

"Your right, I don't understand how anyone would fall in love with her."

I wasn't sure when we got that call telling me that you would be a good fit for Emma but I was wrong, you and her seem perfect for each other."

As she mentioned that someone call her, I wonder what she meant. "Someone called you."

"Well, my boss and recommended you."

As she told me that I wondered who could have called them.

"Well, I needed to get going, but first, you should know it won't be easy to get Emma to open up to you, she has been hurt throw a lot, but there's something about you, that makes me think you can handle it."

She then said her goodbyes to Emma and left, I then helped take her things up to her room and put them away. After that I went to the kitchen to make for dinner, and remembered I had forgotten to go to the store, so I decided we would go to granny's, so I made my way up the stairs to tell her. But as I started up the stairs, I heard a song playing, it was soft like a lullaby, and I don't know why, but it felt like I had heard it some were before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov: Mary Margaret**

As I listened to the music coming from Emma's room, I started to feel light headed, so I closed my eyes. When I did it was like I drifted into a dream, I knew I was still standing at the base of the stares. But as soon as my eyes shut, I was standing in the woods, But they weren't like the ones here in storybrooke, they were different, it was like they were almost magical. And and as I looked around, I felt happy, it was like I was home. But when the music ended, it was all gone. I had never had a dream quite like that before, but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a memory, but that was crazy I would have remembered a place like that. I decided to let it go, and made my way up to Emma's room, when I got to the top I found her laying on her bed staring at her snow globe, and I wondered why it made her so happy.

"Emma" I guess she didn't hear me coming because as soon as I said her name, she got scared and started looking all around her. When she finally saw me she started to calm down, but I felt horrible. I should have known better and given her more of a warning. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok... Did I do something?

"What... No, I just wanted to let you know, that we are going out for dinner."

"Ok."

As I went downstairs to get ready I started yelling at myself, she had only been here a couple of hours and I had already managed to scare her, I got everything I needed and was about to go up and see if she was ready, but I thought it might be better if I asked her. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am." as she came downstairs, she was pulling a white jacket on over her dress, as I watched her I remembered that when I helped her unpack, she didn't have a lot of clothes, and the ones she did have weren't very warm. And it would be getting cold soon so I needed to get her some new clothes. "Is this ok"

"You look perfect."

She tried to hide it, but I could see she was smiling. As we then made our way outside, I decided we should walk so I could show her around town, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost, and it wasn't that far. Not that she minded, in fact she loved it, and asked me about all of the shops and the people in town. She wanted to know everything she could, so I told her everything I knew.

" So Emma I was thinking we should go shopping tomorrow, and get you some new clothes." as I finished, I noticed she was looking at her dress, and I was worried that I had upset her. "Is everything ok, we don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"No its just... Why?"

"Well, it's starting to get getting cold, and the clothes you have aren't very warm, so I thought we could get you some new ones. And some new clothes for school would be nice right." this time she stopped walking. "And we will only get the ones you like." as I finished, I noticed she was still looking at her dress."Emma talk to me, what's wrong?"

"is there something wrong with my clothes, are they bad?"

"Of course not, In fact I love your dress."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just thought you might like some new things." as I watched here, I was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah its just... No one has ever bought me new clothes before All of mine, were donated."

As she told me that, all I wanted to do was cry, but I didn't think that was a good idea, so instead I gave her a hug. At first she didn't know what to do, but she soon gave in and hugged me back.

"Emma I'm your foster mom, so if you ever need anything, I will get it for you. So if something ever comes up, feel free to ask me, ok?"

"Ok."

With that I took her hand and we made our way to granny's dinner. It didn't take much longer to get there, and as soon as we walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking at Emma. I could tell Emma wasn't liking the attention, because she moved behind me so she could hide. So when I saw that the booth at the end was empty, we made our way to it. But as we walked by everyone Emma stayed behind me, and hid her face in my jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Emma<strong>

When we walked to the dinner, everyone inside started looking at me. I thought they would stop after a second, but they didn't, so I got behind Mary Margaret and used the back of her jack to hide. I didn't like being the center of attention, and the way everyone was acting it was like they had never seen a kid before. As we made our way to a booth tried to avoid everyone, and as soon as we got to the booth, I got in the side where no one would be able to see me.

" Are you ok Emma."

"No, why is every on looking at me?" Mary Margaret just smiled, and took my hand.

"We don't get a lot of new people here, so when we do everyone takes notice. But don't worry, it won't last long, and if it does, I will yell at them and make them stop, ok."

I wasn't used to some on being so nice to me, I keep waiting for something bad to happen, but it didn't and It was nice. I then saw that a girl with red coler highlights with here hair was walking over to us.

"So what can I get you both tonight."

When she asked me what I wanted I didn't know what to do, this was my first time here and there wasn't a menu. She seemed to notice what I was thinking because she made her way over to the counter and when she got back she had one.

"Sorry about that, most people here know the menu by heart, So I didn't even think about it."

I thanked her for the menu and she turned to me and smiled, but as I was looking through it, I noticed that she was still looking at me, So I used the menu to hide.

"I wish everyone would stop staring at me."

"Sorry." I was surprised when she apologized, I thought I had said that too low for an one to hear."It's just you both look a lot alike, and if I didn't know any better I would think you were a mother and daughter." when she said that Mary Margaret started to smile. "I was also looking at your jacket, I like it, and White is a good color on you."

When she said that I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, but I wish it was red, like your clothes are."

"Really most people think my clothes are..." I'm not sure what she was about to say, but both Mary Margaret and the women behind the counter both gave her a look, that made her stop. "Well lets just say they don't like them. By the way I'm ruby."

"Emma."

"You know Emma I have some old clothes, that you might like."

Mary Margaret spoke up before I had a chance to answer her. "That's so nice ruby, but I am taking Emma shopping for some new clothes tomorrow." as she fished the woman behind the counter was making her way to us.

"That's the nice way of saying that, your clothes aren't something a little girl should be wearing."

"You say that about me as well."

With that ruby just rolled her eyes at them and told me she would see me later and went to helping the other customers.

"Hi there, everyone around here calls me granny, what's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma what can I get you." as I looked at the menu, I wasn't sure what to ask for. "Having trouble finding something, how about I make some blueberry pancakes, with some hot chocolate." when she asked if I wanted the blue Barry panics all I wanted to do was yell yes, but I didn't because I wasn't sure it would be ok with Mary Margaret. But she was already ordering it for me.

"That sounds perfect, and I will have the same."

"Alright, I'll be back in a second."

I wasn't sure about this place when Kelly told me about it, but it was a lot nicer than the other places I had been, and Mary Margaret was nothing like my other foster parents. As we waited for the food, Mary Margaret decided to walk over and talked to ruby, so I decided to look around and see what everyone was doing. As I watched and listened to everyone in the dinner talk, I found that most of it was about me, but not all, and I was starting to put names to faces. So when someone new came in I was curious who he was. He had dark hair and a beard, and was wearing a leather jacket, but it was the badge on his pants that caught my attention. As soon as I saw it I turned around, and hoped he hadn't seen me. I had met people with badge's like that before, and every time I did I was sent to a new home. I started hearing foot steps walking over to me and was getting worried, but when the door opened again and they stopped I relaxed a little.

"Graham here you are, I have been looking for you." I wasn't sure who it was, but when she walked in everyone stopped talking. Even Mary Margaret was acting strange, she keeps looking at me then to the new person, and I couldn't help but I wondered who they were. So I peaked over the top again, It wasn't hard to find her. She didn't look very happy, and seemed to be yelling at the man from before, and I felt bad for him. As I watched them, I knew I should stop before they saw me, but I couldn't, it was just so strange the way everyone tried not to look at her. But as she was talking to him her focus shifted In my direction, and just like before I tried to get down before she saw me, but it didn't work. They were now making their way over to me, but right before they got to the table Mary Margaret stoped them,

"Madam mayor, how are you tonight."

"I'm fin miss Blanchard."

"That's good to hear." I could tell Mary Margaret was nervous, and wondered why. "Is there is anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is." as she said that she stepped around her and was now facing me. " You can tell me, Who this is?"

"This is Emma."

"Emma?" when she said my name it was hard to tell if she didn't like it, or if it was just Mary Margaret.

"Yes, I'm her foster mom." I don't know why, but she seemed to get upset, it was like someone had just taken her favorite toy or something.

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

"I see." I was starting to get worried something about the way they were looking at each other made me worry. Luckily the man from a second ago noticed and stepped in.

"Regina, didn't you need anything?"

"It can wait until tomorrow besides, I need to go and see someone, but first." she then turned to me. "Emma, let me welcome you to town, I hope you enjoy your stay." and with that she left.

"Don't let her worry, you kid my name is graham if you ever need something just come find me."

As he left I started to count all of the strange people I had meet since I got here, and wondered how many more were they. But my thoughts were replaced with new ones, when I saw granny walking over to me with my pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Regina<strong>

I know something was wrong when I saw the clock tower had started working, and when I saw that girl with Mary Margaret I knew what had happened. I wasn't sure how she had gotten here or why, but I knew someone who might.

"Gold were are you?"

"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not here to play games, now spill you know why I'm here."

When he started to laugh, I started to get annoyed, but it's always been like this no matter what world we are in. "I'm sorry deary, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma?" I expected him to do something, some kind of reaction when I said her name, But there was nothing.

"What about her?" I just stared at him, I wasn't about to play his game. "Let me guess, you want to know how miss Blanchard got to be her foster mom? Well, that's easy, she applied to be one week ago."

"We both know there is more to it than that, Someone helped her, and I want to know who. After that I can take care of my real problem."

"I'm sorry, but this problem wouldn't happen to be are young Emma, would it?"

"And if it is."

When I said that, he made his was around the counter to face me. "Then we have a problem."

I couldn't help but laugh as he said that. "Relay, did you forget I know you, you make people miserable for fun."

"Yes, but not kids, so do yourself a favor deary, and don't do something you will regret."

"Who do you think you are, I don't do what you want, you do..." he stopped me before I could finish.

"Please stop, now like I said, Emma is off limits, and I'm sure you have far more important things to worry about. Now I'm a little busy so you may go... Please." I wasn't sure what was going on, the way he keep saying please it was like he knew what would happen. Which makes me wonder, if he also remembered who he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov: ****Mary Margaret**

It was nice seeing Emma so happy, strang that all it took was pancakes. The second granny sat them down in front of her, it was like all of her worries and concerns faded away. But as I watched her I started to worry, she was eating them so fast I was afraid she was going to make herself sick. But she didn't, she even asked if she could have some more, so after she finish her second plate we finally made our way home. And after tucking Emma in, I turned in as well. But as I tried to sleep I keep thinking about earlier with Regina, and the way she looked at Emma. Something in me, like a voice in the back of my mind keeps telling me to keep Emma away from her, because she was dangerous, but I didn't understand why. As I laid in bed trying to figure out my thoughts I heard a noise in the kitchen, she I got up to see what it was. Only to find Emma is wandering around in the dark, so I turned on the light to see what she needed.

"Emma is everything ok?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get a drink of water. But I don't know where the cup's are, I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to."

"its ok, I was already up, here, let me show you where the cups are." i helped her get a drink, but as she about to go back to her room i could see something else was bothering her. "Emma you didn't come down just for a drink did you?" as she shook her head no I understand, moving to a new place is hard when you're an adult, it's even worse when you're a kid. "I know follow me." I led her to my room and had her sit on the bed while I looked for something that would help. "Aw here it is" as I handed it to Emma, she seemed to wonder what it was.

"Once upon a time, is it a story book?"

"Ya, it's filled with fairy tales, and I thought we could read a few."

"Really?"

"Of course."

We got in next to her, and opened it up and started reading it to here. We only got a little ways into it before she fell asleep, and since I didn't want to wake her, so I decided not to move her and went to sleep as well. As I woke up I was surprised at how well I had slept with Emma sleeping almost on top of me, but I didn't mind it was nice. But I made sure not to wake her as I got out of bed, I then started with breakfast. I had a lot to do today, first I was going to take Emma to get some new clothes, after that I needed to get some groceries, and finally I need to get Emma register for school. As I finished getting breakfast ready Emma made her way into the kitchen, she was rubbing her eyes and holding on to the book from last night, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. But before she could see me staring at her, I hurried and set her breakfast in front of her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, sorry I fell asleep in your bed."

"It's fine, I see you liked the book."

"Yeah its got lots of stories in it."

She then when to hand it to me. "Why don't you keep it."

She seemed to like that idea and started reading it. After we were done with breakfast, I helped her get ready, and with that we made our way to the store. As we walked down the street every one we passed stope to say hi and meet Emma. But that wasn't a surprise, after last night I was sure everyone in town had heard of Emma by now. But I was surprised Emma did much better than she did last night, that might have been because it was one at a time, not a room full of people. She was doing great and seemed happy, that is until we got to the store. As soon as we got there she hid behind me, so I looked around to see why, that's when I saw graham walking towards us.

"Good morning Mary Margaret." he then noticed Emma is hiding behind me. "Hello Emma how are you today?" as soon as he said her name, she buried her face deeper into my jacket which made him laugh. "Well, it seems like Emma doesn't like me."

"I'm sorry graham."

"It's ok, she will warm up to me soon enough, well, I got work, so I will see you later, By Emma."

As he walked away Emma stopped hiding behind me, but as he passed us I noticed Emma was staring at his badge. And It wasn't hard to figure out why she was avoiding him. "You know graham is very nice, and I bet you would really like him."

"Do I have to talk to him."

"No, if you want to hide from him, its ok with me."

With that we made our way into the store, and started looking for clothes. It was easy to find lots of things that would be perfect for Emma, but she seems a little lost and not sure what to do.

"How bout these do you like it."

"Um..."

As she was looking at the clothes I had found, I heard a voice come from behind me. "It doesn't have any color, now this one is perfect." as I turned around, I fond ruby sanding there with what looked like a red letter jacket.

When Emma saw her, she started to smile, and it was nice to see that Emma was warming up to people.

"Ruby what brings you here?"

"I needed some things."

"Really?" she was trying to hide it, but I could tell she had come here just to see Emma.

"So what do you think Emma, its cool right." I watched as Emma tried on the jacket and it wasn't hard to see she loved it. "So what do you say can she have it, please?"

"Can I Please get it?"

"Yes."

It was nice to see Emma like this, she was happy and laughing, and I wished I knew how ruby was able to bring that side of Emma out. With that ruby decided to help us find more clothes for Emma, and for the most part she did pretty good. But there were a few out is she found the I had to hid, and remind her that Emma was still a child. But after a couple of hours we were done.

"So what are you and Emma is going to do next."

"Well, I need to go to the grocery store, and after that I need to go and get Emma register for school."

"That sounds fun, so why don't I watch her while you do that."

"Don't you have to get to work?"

"Yeah, but granny won't mind." I was about to tell her know, but as I thought about it, I didn't think Emma would have much fun with me.

"It should only take me an hour, maybe two, so ok, she can go with you. But if granny has a problem with it you call me ok."

"Yeah, not a problem, come on Emma."

Before she left I gave Emma a key to the apartment, so she could stop and get anything she might need. And as they walked down the street, I hoped she would keep Emma out of trouble.

**Pov: Regina**

I had spent most of my day trying to find out who was behind bringing Emma to town, but had found nothing. So I decided to stop at granny and get something to eat, only to find Emma was here. But as I looked around, I couldn't see Mary Margaret anywhere.

"Madam mayor what can I get you."

"My usual." as granny started to walk away, I stop her. "But first, tell me where is miss Blanchard?" when I asked she turned and looked at Emma.

"She had some errands to run, so ruby is watching her."

After she went to get my food, I decided this was a good chance to find out everything I could about Emma. So I walked over and sat across from her, when she saw me sit down, she looked nevis and wasn't sure what to do.

"Hello Emma." I looked down to see what she was doing, and noticed she was reading a book. "Do you mind if I join you." she then told me it was fine and when back to reading her book. I decoded being nice was probably the best way to get her to tell me what I wanted to know. "What are you reading?" she then turned the book around so that i could see it, and I was surprised at what saw. It was filled with stories from the in enchanted forests, everything was in here even the curse.

"It's full of faerie tale characters."

"Emma were did you get this book?"

" Mary Margaret gave it to me."

Of course she did, but how did she get it? "I see, so do you like the story so far?"

"Yes, but it's sad."

"Yes, pore snow whit, so many bad things happened to her."

"That's not what's sad."

"Then what is so sad about the story Emma."

"The evil queen." here it was the part where I she tells me that I was a monster and running every one's life. "She's all alone." as she said that I froze, I wasn't sure what to think. Of all the things I thought she would say, I never thought it would be that. "I know how it feels to be all alone, to have no one what, or like you." the book was filled with some of the worst things I have ever done, and instead of hating me like anyone else would, she felt bad for me.

"Madam Mayer your food is done."

I was so focused on what Emma had said I didn't notice ruby walk over to us.

"Thank you." when she didn't bring me my food, I figured she was waiting for me to go back to the counter, But that wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry you did say it was done?"

"Yes."

"Then where is it?"

"What you're going to eat... Here?"

I could see she didn't like that idea, not that I cared.

"Yes, and don't worry Emma is fine with it aren't you dear?"

"Yeah, it's ok." I could see she wanted to make me move away from Emma but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So Emma how much of the book have you read?"

"About half."

"And you still don't think the evil queen is, well, evil."

"nop." I couldn't help but smile a little at that, but I quickly hid it when ruby came back with my food. But she didn't just bring mine, she also brought Emma something to eat as well. As we ate, I talked asked her all about herself, I had been hoping to find something I could use, to find who had brought here. But as she told me about her life before coming here, I started to feel bad for her. And it wasn't until Mary Margaret walked in, that I noticed I had spent the past few hours just sitting here talking with her. Of course, when Mary Margaret saw I was sitting with Emma, she got very nevis. And knowing she didn't like me being around her, might come in handy in the future.

"Madam mayor."

"Miss Blanchard." she quickly moved to Emma, as if to make sure I hadn't hurt her. "Well, should be going, it was nice talking to you Emma, I hope to see you soon." with that I left and started walking back to my office, but was stopped by someone blocked my path. "Is there something I can help you with, if not, then move out of my way."

"Really deary, is that any way to greet a friend?"

"You're not my friend gold."

"Really, but that would mean you have non."

He was the last person I wanted to see today. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, I just saw you having lunch with Emma."

"And what? Wanted to tell me to stay away from her."

"I was going to say you seemed to be enjoying your time with her."

"You're wrong I was just getting information, that's all."

"Right, so you can send here away, back to the life she had before she came here, The one where no one wanted her."

"Enough."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are starting to care what happens to Emma." he was wrong, but I had to admit, when he started saying all the things that would happen to her I got angry, and just wanted to shut him up.

"You wrong, I'm just tired of hearing your voice."

"You can hide it all you want, but it seems are young Emma is growing on you, dear." as he walked away, I wondered if he was right.


End file.
